20 YEARS OF AGE
by jeffjung
Summary: Jaehyun dan Taeyong itu ibarat Bonnie and Clyde. Fucker and player. Bad boy and bad girl. Sedangkan bagi orang lain Daniel dan Seongwoo itu ibarat Romeo and Juliet. Tapi bagi Seongwoo nggak lebih dari Grey dan Anastacia/BxB/JAEYONG/ONGNIEL/TOP!JAE/TOP!NIEL/NOT EYD!


_You can never control who you fall in love with, even when you're in the most sad, confused time of your life. You don't fall in love with people because they're fun. it just happen._

* * *

 ** _jeffjung_**

 ** _Proudly Present_**

 ** _20 YEARS OF AGE_**

 ** _Starring_**

 ** _JUNG JAEHYUN LEE TAEYONG_**

 ** _KANG DANIEL ONG SEONGWOO_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _MATURE CONTENT! BXB_**

 ** _NOT EYD! DRAMA! AU!_**

* * *

 **Prolog: they are**

 **Jung Jaehyun Lee Taeyong**

Bagi yang belum tahu mereka, main kalian kurang jauh. _Hitz Couple campus._ Ibarat kata mereka itu Bonnie and Clyde abad sekarang.

jung Jaehyun _the boy with his fucked mouth._ Kalo kata Taeyong, Jaehyun itu _was born to be jerk._ Tipe - tipe cowok dimana mulutnya beleber ke mana - mana. Ada yang cantik dikit di gombalin, ada yang bohay dikit di colek. Dosen janda muda aja paling langsung dibawa ke kasur sama dia. Playboy kelas kakap, mantannya aja paling bukan cuma sampai kampus sebelah, bahkan mungkin sampai negara sebelah. Mantannya juga udah nggak bisa diitung pakai jari. Kalau disatuin mungkin udah jadi negara sendiri. Dan bodohnya cowok yang katanya sekali kedip udah bikin satu gedung histeris malah suka _and being idiot for fallin in love_ sama **TUNANGAN** orang. Harap capslock.

Lee Taeyong cowok _carrier_ yang sukses buat Jaehyun jadi bucinnya. Cowok yang bobroknya sebelas dua belas sama Jaehyun. _Fyi._ Dia itu pindahan dari LA dia pindah karena nyokapnya nikah lagi dia sih bodo amat sama kehidupan orang tuanya. Mau mereka nikah bahkan saling poligami poliandri polipantai pun sabodo amat. _Their not ma bussines._ Bagi Taeyong selagi masih muda selagi umurnya udah legal hidup itu perlu senang - senang. Nggak perlu ada aturan. Dan Jhonny _give him everything._ Tunangannya sebelum dia pindah ke Seoul. Kalau tanya Taeyong cinta Jhonny apa enggak. _he's doesn't know what it love._ Kalau cinta itu ibarat seneng - seneng, main bareng jadi bisa dibilang Taeyong cinta Jhonny. _But it all ready changed when Jaehyun cames like a shit._ Taeyong LDR dan Jaehyun bisa berikan apa yang Jhonny berikan. _like, more than Jhonny do. he kisses like love, and their sex activity more than morphine._

Mereka nggak tahu hubungan macam apa, _less then lover and more then sex buddy._ Tapi mereka nggak perduli, Jaehyun nggak perduli Taeyong punya tunangan, dan Taeyong nggak perduli juga kalau mama Jaehyun nggak pernah suka sama dia. Selama dia bahagia kenapa enggak?

Maka itulah ada pepatah, terkadang kita jatuh cinta di waktu dan tempat yang salah.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **Kang Daniel Ong Seongwoo**

Kata orang - orang mereka itu udah kaya relationship goals. Udah kaya pasangan gawang di Ig yang bertebaran dimana - mana. Mereka itu lebih romantis dari Romeo-Juliet, Mumtaz Mahal-Shah Jahan, Orpheus-Eurydice, Kang Moyeon-Yo Shi Jin, Raffi Ahmad-Nagita Slavina, sampe Reva-Boy mereka mah kalah jauh kalau kata fans - fans mereka yang kebanyakan sejenis manusia monosodium glutamat semua.

Gimana enggak, mereka itu kemana - mana selalu berdua, gandengan _everytime everywhere._ Dimana ada Daniel disitu ada Seongwu begitu kebalikannya. Pisah dikit cium kening cium bibir gimana jomblo nggak mlipir. Daniel yang tinggi ganteng putih kaya pinter baik murah senyum menantu idaman satu korea. Belum lagi Seongwu yang idama yang lemah lembut baiknya nggak ketulungan, yang super fluffy yang sanggung buat Daniel gemes sendiri. Mana sama - sama direstuin udah tunangan, lulus kuliah tinggal nikah. Jomblo semakin ngenes.

Tapi nggak semua yang keliatan baik - baik aja bakalan baik - baik saja. Seongwoo senyum tapi mereka nggak tahu dalamnya gimana. Pernah denger _The one who have the brightest smile is the one who have the bigest pain?_ Dan Seongwoo salah satunya. Seongwoo cinta Daniel. Dulunya.

Pertama kali kenal Daniel bagi Seongwoo dia adalah cowok paling gentle, paling manis yang pernah ada. Daniel selalu ada buat dia, Daniel selalu ngedukung dia, bahkan Daniel yang bantuin keluarganya waktu perusahaan keluarganya colaps. Semuanya terasa manis sampai di satu waktu mereka resmi pacaran, Daniel perlahan - lahan bukan lagi Daniel si malaikat buatnya. Daniel baginya nggak lebih dari cowok yang terobsesi sama dia. Seongwu sampai jengah Daniel terlalu banyak peraturan, nggak boleh deket - deket cowok lain, nggak boleh main kalau bukan sama dia, lapor 24/7 kemanapun, bahkan mau jalan ama sahabat - sahabatnya sampai minta ijin perlu berminggu - minggu macam legalisir ijazah. Sampai akhirnya Seongwoo bener bener capek, dia minta putus. Dan besoknya Daniel sama orang tuanya datang buat lamar dia. Asli Seongwoo mau kabur aja rasanya. Jelas orang tuanya setuju Daniel itu malaikat penyelamat keluarganya. Dan Seongwoo adalah anak yang tidak pernah sekalipun nolak permintaan orang tuanya.

Karna Seongwoo tahu, Daniel dan Orang tuanya sama.

Sama - sama pemilik jangkar emas Seongwoo.

* * *

Heheheheh iya aing masih punya utang akad iya

Tapi aing nggak tahan post in heuheuehu

Lagi unmood ama akad belum dapet feelsnya ntar deh kalo dah dapet, oke sekian wassalam


End file.
